Various graphics objects may be rendered on a display device as results from graphical operations. During rendering of a graphics object, a display list may be created and cached. The display list is an intermediate representation of the graphics object. The display list may comprise a series of graphics commands that may define an output image. The image may be rendered by executing the graphics commands.
The graphics object may comprise a plurality of properties. One or more properties of the graphics object may be changed, for example, due to animations running on an application. When one or more properties of the graphics object are changed, the cached display list may need to be recreated before it can be processed to cause a graphics module such as a graphics processing unit (GPU) in the display device to present or draw the changed graphics object.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.